binan_koukou_chikyuu_bouei_bu_lovefandomcom-20200223-history
LOVE FRIENDS
LOVE FRIENDS is a character song that is performed by the Earth's Defense Club, written by Hotaru and composed by Kentaro Sonoda. This song was bundled together with the fourth series of the character song album, titled Let's Go!! LOVE Summer♪. Lyrics Romaji= Romaji Doushite darou? Genki ga denai toki (Yumoto) Tesuto ga mendoude iya ni natta toki (En) Hon'no sukoshi kidzukare shita youna toki mo, fui ni naze ka (Atsushi) Ashi ga, mukau no wa itsumo… (chorus) Make tsudzuki de hekomi-soude bukkingu ga shippai shite mo (Io) Butsu no doa wo akereba… Min'na! (chorus) (chorus) Ai wo utaou, tomoni utaou, issho ni iru dake de tanoshikute Son'na (kimochi) ai to nadzukete mita nda yo Te wo tsunagou, kokoro tsunagou, don'na toki mo soba ni iru you na Son'na nakama wo, taisetsu ni (taisetsu ni) korekara mo (korekara mo) Zutto, zutto tsudzukete yukou Mendokusakute mo aitai yatsu-ra (En) Ki wo tsukawazu ni ii rareru nakama (Atsushi) Son'na fuuni, omoi tte kure teru min'na itsunomanika (Yumoto) Dare mo, kaka senaku natta (chorus) Nandakanda on'na yori okane yori mo, yuusen shi teru (Io) Sou kawareta no wa kitto… Min'na! (chorus) (chorus) Ai wo sakasou, koko de sakasou, jibun yori dare ka wo omoetara Kon'na (kimochi) ai to yobu igai nai no sa Te wo awasou, kokoro awasou Chigau you de mo doko ka tsunagaru Kon'na nakama wo hanasazu ni (hanasazu ni) konosaki mo (konosaki mo) Motto motto tsudzukete yukou Hakone: `min'na! uta wo utau'ssu yo!' Yufuin: `haa? Nani iidasu nda yumoto' Kinugawa: `sou da yo, soreni nani wo utau no?' Naruko: `watashi wa kamaimasen yo, okane no utanara' Zaou: `ore mo on'na no tamenara ii ze' Hakone: `nan demo īssu! Ore wa min'na to utaitai n' su yo!' Yufuin: `ttaku, shyouga ne yatsu dana' Kinugawa: `wa wa. Tamani wa ii janai. Ne, Yufuin-chan' Naruko: `okane no utadeshou' Zaou: 'Iya, on'na no utada' Naruko: `o-ka-ne!' Zaou: `on'n-na da!' Hakone: `kimarissu ne! Jaa… ichi, ni, san, shi!' Aiwoutaō tomoni utaou, issho ni iru dake de tanoshikute Son'na (kimochi), ai to nadzukete mita nda yo Tewotsunagō kokoro tsunagou deaeta koto ga nani yori ureshī Son'na nakama wo, taisetsu ni (taisetsu ni) korekara mo (korekara mo) Eien ni tsudzukete yukou Saa! hora! Ai wa tsudzuite ku |-| Kanji= Kanji どうしてだろう? 元気が出ない時 テストが面倒で嫌になった時 ほんの少し気疲れしたような時も 不意になぜか 足が向かうのはいつも… 負け続きで凹みそうで ブッキングが失敗しても 部室のドアを開ければ…みんな! 愛を歌おう 共に歌おう 一緒にいるだけで楽しくて そんな(気持ち) 愛と名付けてみたんだよ 手をつなごう 心つなごう どんなときも側にいるような そんな仲間を 大切に(大切に) これからも(これからも) ずっとずっと続けてゆこう めんどくさくても会いたいやつら 気を使わずにいられる仲間 そんな風に思ってくれてるみんな いつの間にか 誰も欠かせなくなった なんだかんだ女より お金よりも優先してる そう変われたのはきっと…みんな! 愛を咲かそう ここで咲かそう 自分より誰かを想えたら こんな(気持ち) 愛と呼ぶ以外ないのさ 手を合わそう 心合わそう 違うようでもどこかつながる こんな仲間を 離さずに(離さずに) この先も(この先も) もっともっと続けてゆこう 箱根「みんな!歌を歌うっすよ!」 由布院「はあ?なに言い出すんだユモト」 鬼怒川「そうだよ、それになにを歌うの?」 鳴子「私は構いませんよ、お金の歌なら」 蔵王「俺も女のためならいいぜ」 箱根「なんでもいいっす!俺はみんなと歌いたいんすよ!」 由布院「ったく、しょうがねえやつだな」 鬼怒川「はは。たまにはいいじゃない。ね、煙ちゃん」 鳴子「お金の歌でしょう」 蔵王「いいや、女の歌だ」 鳴子「おーかーね」 蔵王「おーんーなーだ」 箱根「決まりっすね!じゃあ…いち、に、さん、しっ!」 愛を歌おう 共に歌おう 一緒にいるだけで楽しくて そんな(気持ち) 愛と名付けてみたんだよ 手をつなごう 心つなごう 出会えたことがなによりうれしい そんな仲間を 大切に(大切に) これからも(これからも) 永遠に続けてゆこう さあほら愛は続いてく |-| English= Why is it? The times when I don’t feel so energetic The times when I become reluctant because of exams Feeling a little tired unexpectedly, For some reason The place that my feet lead to is always… The frustration due to continuous losses Even though my bookings come to a failure When the door to the club opens… Everyone! We sing of love, we sing together Just being together is enjoyable That (Feeling) We named it love Connect our hands, Connect our hearts The friends that are always beside me Preciously (Preciously) From now on also (From now on also) Let’s continue making our way together Those guys I want to see even though it’s bothersome Those friends that I can’t help caring about They all think the same, When did this start? They’ve become so important More than this girl or the other Something I prioritize even before money I’ve become like that… Because of them! Bloom the love, Bloom it here If you’re able to put one before yourself That (Feeling) You can’t call it anything else other than love Match each other’s hands, Match each other’s hearts They’ll connect somehow even if they don’t seem to fit These precious friends I won’t let them go (I won’t let them go) Even after this (Even after this) Let’s continue making our way together “Everyone! Let’s sing together!” “What? What are you saying Yumoto” “I agree, what are we singing about?” “If it’s a song about money, I’m fine with it” “I’m fine with anything for girls!” “It doesn’t matter! I just want to sing with everyone!” “What are you saying, you’re one helpless guy aren’t you” “Haha, It’s fine to do something like this occasionally, right? En-chan?” “It’s a song about money right?” “No way, it’s a song about girls!” “M-O-N-E-Y” “G-I-R-L-S” “Well that’s settled with! Now… one, two, three!” We sing of love, we sing together Just being together is enjoyable That (Feeling) We named it love Connect our hands, Connect our hearts The friends that are always beside me Preciously (Preciously) From now on also (From now on also) Let’s continue making our way together forever Now look! Love continues Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Album: Let's Go!! LOVE Summer♪